


Catravesty Ladybug fanfic 101

by Catravestywriter69



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catravestywriter69/pseuds/Catravestywriter69
Summary: A bunch of random nonsense I write about Marinette and honestly I have no plans so we shall see how the stars align for this tale of mix match mystery. Also, if you are looking for perfect grammar and spelling..you are at the wroonggg place. you have been warned.





	Catravesty Ladybug fanfic 101

Snuggly perched upon her gigantic red yo-yo, Ladybug swung across the sleeping city of Paris. Alight in all its romantic glory, she swiftly landed upon the iconic Eiffel Tower. The gentle breeze teased at her pigtails, making them collide across her face in a ticklish serenade of love. Brushing her hair aside, Ladybug stared up high at the moon with its glowing milky rays of pleasure. It was then, that two lovers caught her attention below. A young man dancing up the empty street followed by a woman, laughing joyously until the man leaned in for a passionate kiss. Endless affection was shared between them, as they slowly walked off into the distance leaving Ladybug too wonder about romance itself and what possibilities it held for her. Breaking the nights' silence she voiced her thoughts aloud, only the moon could hear her so it should be fine to ask "will I ever have the courage to face him...The confidence to even say I like you without sounding like a fool?" With a sorrowful sigh Ladybug once more sat upon her magical yo-yo, swinging off into the dark with a slightly heavy heart. 

The next day rolled over way too quick as Marinette cried muffled tears of frustration, ripping into her blanket before finally getting the strength to sit up. To her left was the suns golden rays streaming through her open window, curtains swaying in the weak breeze. A slight knock from the floor easily snagged her attention as her mothers head appeared smiling "If you don't hurry up, you will be late. Again." Her mother's tone showed no mercy as Marinette moved from her bed knowing when to take a hint, or well...at least her mothers hints. "I'll be down in a minute" assuring her mother's doubts with a convincing smile while closing her windows. Although the school was a guaranteed bore, the very reason for her being alive would soon be arriving there. Marinette's lovesick grin easily found a way to focus on the many pictures blue-tacked to her wall of Adrien Agreste, while also getting dressed. Her thoughts going crazy during the process 'Beautifully blonde silky hair styled too ultimate purrfection! With such a kind but intense gaze that draws you in, swallowing you whole, then throwing you into the perfect garden of Eden.' So wrapped up in Adrien, Marinette failed too notice her small friend pulling at her cheek begging her to come back up too reality. "you are going to be late! Marinette!" over and over Tikki cried but it was useless, the girl was too far gone. Going too the "extreme" Tikki moved to one of the photos slowly peeling it from the wall. Lalaland now disrupted, Marinette snatched the photo from Tikki's tiny hands before noticing the situation at hand. A blush crept from her cheeks to fully discolour her face in a shocking scarlet as she apologised.

Finally ready to face the day ahead, Marinette left her room to join her parents downstairs for a quick breakfast. Quick it was, as she took a slice of toast from the table to then wishing her parents a good day while running out the door. Not realising how behind she truly was, Marinette sprinted at full speed making the way to school her own personal track. Light on her feet, she easily made the steps to school in seconds while many onlookers watched being slightly impressed. One person imparticular watched in awe as the girl practically flew into the school with toast clenched between her teeth. The very situation invoked Adrien's love for anime, as his otaku self gushed behind tinted car windows. With his fan boy moment over, he stepped out from the car looking as calm as ever. The school was the one place he loved right now, especially being able to attend lessons with his friends alongside. Leaning against one of the opened doors was Nino, who joined alongside Adrien as he walked in heading towards class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well, that's all my lazy brain could be bothered to type, but I guarantee more very soon. since I have yet to mention my fav character, no stopping until they are at least mentioned. Plus I have a full day to make up on the spot as you'll find this fanfic does not follow the normal storyline whatsoever. Also, the characters will most likely be different. since this is my train wreck version, have fun trying to enjoy the next part. 

Peace my dear Mortal readers xx

**Author's Note:**

> If any mear mortal wants to serenade my work with trash, don't be a coward! Anonymous comments are strictly denied. Since I honestly love trash talk, even about my own stuff.


End file.
